In some cases, a molding is attached to a peripheral portion of a side window that is fixed to a side window attachment portion of a vehicle. In case that a molding has been attached to a front side edge of the side window, there is proposed a molding formed with a door lip for covering an inclined portion formed at a step between a glass attachment surface of a body of the vehicle and a body opening portion positioned on the inner side of the body, for the purpose of improving the beauty (Patent Publication 1).
The molding mentioned in Patent Publication 1 has a structure for covering the bottom surface, the side surface and the top surface of the side edge portion of the side glass plate. Furthermore, the molding is formed with a clip for conducting a temporary tacking to the body.
In a molding formed with a door lip for covering the inclined portion between the glass attachment surface of the body and the body opening portion, similar to the molding that is attached to the front side edge portion of the side window described in Patent Publication 1, when the door is closed, a weather strip that is attached to a peripheral portion of the door panel of the door is in abutment with the door lip and presses the door lip, thereby generating a force to lever up a glass support member covering the side window of the molding toward the outside of the vehicle. However, since the molding is formed with a clip for conducting a temporary tacking to the body, the molding is not removed from the body by the force. Furthermore, the molding has a structure for covering the back surface and the front surface of the front side edge portion of the side window. Therefore, when the force has acted, the molding is caught on the side window, thereby preventing that from being removed from the body.
Furthermore, in recent years, there has been a demand for further improving the beauty by showing the molding slim when seeing around the side window from the outside. Thus, like the cross-section of the molding shown in FIG. 4, there has also been proposed a molding for covering only two surfaces of the side surface and the bottom surface of the side edge portion of the side window, not a molding for covering three surfaces of the bottom surface, the side surface and the top surface of the side edge portion of the side window, such as the molding described in Patent Publication 1.